peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 September 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-09-12 ; Comments *On September 11 2001 (the day of the al-Qaeda attacks on the USA), Peel was hospitalised as a result of the diabetes with which he had just been diagnosed. His shows for this week were filled in by other DJs The Tuesday show had been replaced by Steve Lamacq reporting from the Mercury Music Prize Awards., the first here being Mary Anne Hobbs, who promises to keep up the traditions of the show by playing something at the wrong speed (which she fails to do). Sessions *PJ Harvey, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1991-10-29. Available on The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 (Island). 'Victory' not TX in this show. Tracklisting *White Stripes: 'Fell In Love With A Girl (CD-White Blood Cells)' (XL Recordings) :(MAH: 'It's Mary Anne Hobbs in for John Peel tonight: he's a little bit under the weather, but apparently still well enough to complain bitterly about the fact that he's not being allowed to do his own show, which myself and Anita think is probably a good sign. Anyway, coming up tonight, we'll have a collection of records that John would have wanted you to hear I don't think any of us are in the mood for celebrations after the tragic events in America yesterday, but we did want to acknowledge PJ Harvey's win of the Mercury Music Prize, so we're repeating her first ever Peel session...The White Stripes session which was scheduled for this evening has been postponed, principally because it's John and Anita's favourite session of the year, so I think it would be completely improper for me to be playing it. In fact, there's not going to be a great deal of gaiety in the show tonight, just some beautiful music, I think.') *Quasi: 'Nothing, Nowhere (CD-The Sword Of God)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *Sizzla: 'Beautiful (CD-Rastafari Teach I Everything)' (Greensleeves) *PJ Harvey: 'Oh My Lover' (Peel Session) *Slag Boom Van Loon: 'Poppy Seed (Boards Of Canada remix) (CD-So Soon)' (Planet Mu) *Ed Rush & Optical: 'Kerb Crawler (CD-The Creeps)' (Virus) *Low: 'Don't Carry It All (LP-Things We Lost In The Fire)' (Tugboat) *Aavikko: 'Viitostie (CDS)' (Hawaii Sounds) *Aphex Twin: 'Taking Control (CD-Drukqs)' (Warp) *PJ Harvey: 'Sheela-Na-Gig' (Peel Session) *Zephyrs: 'Paint Your House (CD-When The Sky Comes Down, It Comes Down On Your Head)' (Southpaw Recordings) *Mogwai: 'My Father My King (CDS)' (Rock Action) *Delgados: 'The Weaker Argument Defeats The Stronger (CD-Peloton)' (Chemikal Underground) *Mercury Rev: 'The Dark Is Rising (CDS)' (V2) *Cornershop: 'Motion The 11 (7")' (Wiiija) *Magoo: 'East Polar Opposite Can Dream (CDS)' (Global Warming) *Apples In Stereo: 'Touch The Water (CD-Sound Effects 92-00)' (Cooking Vinyl) *PJ Harvey: 'Water' (Peel Session) *Larry Williams: 'Dizzy Miss Lizzie (7")' (Specialty) (because there was no Pig's Big 78) *Linval Thompson: 'Don't You Cut Off You Dread Locks (7")' (Striker Lee) *Röyksopp: 'Eple (CDS)' (Wall Of Sound) *Solex: 'Mere Imposters (CD-Low Kick And Hard Bop)' (Matador) *'unknown' "one of Anita's current favourites" File ;Name *John Peel 20010912 128k wma ;Length *02:01:13 ;Other *Many thanks to niag for the original recording and to brbr for the re-up! ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment